Family Affair
by SeleneAnadyomene
Summary: What happens when the past you thought you knew was all wrong? When the Prince you were "destined" to marry and the future you expected was all a lie? And what of this mysterious silver door at the time gates? Is it all connected to a mysterious Lunarian Prince? ***This story mentions Rape.***
1. Chapter 1

"As you know, one thousand years ago, evil invaded our kingdom which resulted in the fall of our alliance. Our people were killed and the only survivors were your prince, you, and your brother. We decided that it would be better for everyone if I sent you to a better future, where your court would be with you. I used the crystal and sent you and your court to this future. I locked away the memories of your brother and changed the memories of your prince. I sent your brother and prince to the future of another dimension, and prayed that would keep you all safe from the evil that destroyed our alliance. I see now, my sweet daughter that it hasn't, and for that I am sorry. Gather your court and give this key to Pluto; she will know what to do." Queen Serenity said giving Usagi a silver key.

Usagi awoke in her bed still holding the silver key she received from her mother. She carefully examined the key noticing a strangely familiar crest was contained in the center with in the crescent moon. Usagi got out of bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping Luna, and retrieved a chain from her jewelry box, and promptly attached the key to it. Looking out the window at the sun rise, the young woman decided to start the day. Gathering her supplies she slipped out of the room and headed towards the shower she shared with Mina.

Late the previous night Mina, had called a Senshi meeting after finding her princess crying in their living room. Usagi refused to tell the Vensuian what had happened but had agreed to tell her entire court the next day during an emergency meeting. Usagi stood in the shower lamenting over the news that she would have to break to her senshi, her friends, in a couple hours. The man they all thought of as her prince not only did the unthinkable less then twelve hours ago, but the princess could already tell that those actions would have consequences. "Not that you're a consequence, my little star….but this is not how I wanted you to join us." Usagi whispered, her hands covering her stomach.

_Why couldn't he have remained dead after the battle with Chaos and Galaxia. Then this wouldn't have happened. _Usagi sighed as she began to tackle her long thick hair. _Well I guess it's a good thing. Better to find out the true character of a person sooner rather than later. And from the way mother sounded we'll be heading to the dimension where my brother is. I can't believe I actually have a brother…..I wonder what he's like…._

Usagi finished her shower and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped out onto the floor mat, her long golden hair pooling around her feet. She gathered her hair, wrapped it around her arm once and headed back to her bed room to change. Once dressed she sat at her vanity and began to brush her hair. "Usagi? You're up awfully early," Luna noticed stretching upon the bed and looking at her charge.

"I spoke with mother last night. I woke up and decided not to go back to bed."

"Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I am Luna. It's a new beginning and I really couldn't be happier. There will be a lot to talk about at the meeting today. Are you hungry?" Usagi asked finishing her hair and turning to look at the cat.

"Sure." The cat replied jumping off the bed and following Usagi out into the kitchen.

Usagi fixed Luna her breakfast and put the bowl down on the designated mat. She then pulled a bowl out of a cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. She placed the bowl and cereal on the table and began brewing a pot of Coffee, knowing that would wake up Minako. Usagi sat down and began to eat her breakfast as the Venusian's door opened and someone began to make their way down the hall. "Good morning Minako" Usagi called as she slowly entered the kitchen and began to sniff at the coffee maker.

"Eh…" Minako replied pouring herself a cup of coffee once it was done brewing.

Luna and Usagi began to chuckle. "Don't forget the gang will be here soon. You should get ready Mina."

Minakoturned drinking her cup and made her way back down the hallway to the bathroom. As the shower turned on Artemis came out to join Luna and Usagi. "Good morning ladies," Artemis said stretching on the kitchen floor.

"Morning Artie" Usagi acknowledged between bites.

"Morning Artemis. The girls should be here soon." Luna replied.

As Usagi finished her breakfast Minakowalked out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around both her body and hair. "Nother cup of coffee and I'll be good to go Usa. Ready for that meeting?" Minakoasked pouring her second cup of coffee and looking at the Lunarian.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Mina. But you better go change. The girls will be here soon. Thank Selene you scheduled the meeting here and not the temple."

"I know right? Rei would be blowing up our phones looking for us. Speaking of phones Usa Ami sent me a message saying yours wasn't on last night. What woulda happened if there was a Yoma attack?"

"We'll discuss it at the meeting Mina. Go get dressed." Usagi said getting up from the table and going to wash the dishes.

"All right….so what's going on that an emergency Senshi meeting needed to be called?" Rei asked after everyone was gathered in Minakoand Usagi's living room.

"When I got back from patrol yesterday Usagi was sitting in the hallway crying. She wouldn't tell me why just demanded that I call a meeting." Minakosaid.

"As you all know Mamoru and I had a date last night…..Well…..he…..Ruka…I tried to…..He was just to…..He wouldn't stop…Chibi-…." Usagi choked out.

"Are you saying that he raped you," Hakura asked getting up. Usagi slowly nodded while Minakowrapped her arms around the princess

"Sit down Hakura." Luna commanded.

"He raped Koneko!" Hakura yelled.

"There is more." Usagi whispered.

"What more could there possibly be?" Lita asked.

"I'm pregnant. I know it only happened last night…..but I'm positive that I'm pregnant from this encounter. My brother would be able to confirm this."

"Brother?" the girls asked at the same time.

"Hime…..?" Setsuna asked.

"Mother told me the truth last night. Endymoin wasn't my prince….my prince, my brother and I actually survived the attack on the moon kingdom. It was decided that we would be sent to the future with you, so I would have my court. Mother thought it would be best to split us up so the evil that attacked and destroyed the moon would be avoided. We were sent here to this future while my brother, and prince were sent to the future of another dimension."

"I don't remember a Lunarian Prince do you Luna?" Artemis asked.

"Nope."

"Are you sure Usa?" Rei asked.

"I am. She even gave me this silver key and said Pluto would know what to do with it" Usagi nodded and pulled out the key and handed it to Pluto.

"There is a silver door at the gates…I cannot recall it ever being opened….the symbol it matches this key" Pluto said.

"So what does this mean?" Minakoasked.

"It would be prudent to examine this other dimension to find out what kind of beings exist there and see if we can find your brother before we make a decision." Ami said.

"Rei, can you consult the great fire and see what you can find out about this mysterious Lunarian Prince?" Luna asked of the Martian princess.

"Of course Luna."

"Next order of business…..these yoma. We need to find out where they are coming from." Artemis said.

"I have some clue….." Usagi said looking at her guardians. "Have you ever noticed that there is not an attack when Mamoru is out with me? Every other enemy we've faced the attacks were random and half of which occurred when we were together. None of these have."

"There is that mysterious man wearing a cape that always appears at the end of the battle….We've never seen his face." Hotaru said.

"And it's not like Mamoru not to show up and protect Usagi." Michiru added.

"We'll have to collect more evidence, maybe even devise a plan to determine who the mysterious caped man is, and what his motives are," Luna determined. "Until we know more no one is to mention a lick of this to Mamoru."

"Agreed."

As the meeting drew to a close a knock sounded on Minako and Usagi's door.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Serenity! Sere, come on! I'm sorry," pleaded Goku._

_"Leave me alone Goku. I don't' want to talk about it" came Sere's voice on the wind._

_"Serenity, please. Mom's looking for you and Vegeta's almost here."_

_"Then go see Prince Vegeta. I'm not in the mood to see him either."_

_"Sere, please, he came to see you."_

_"Kakarot!" came Vegeta's booming voice._

_"Oh no. Sere please come out. Vegeta's here." Serenity laughed. "It's not funny."_

_Vegeta appeared next to Goku. "Kakarot, what are you doing out here in the gardens and where the heck is Serenity?"_

_"I'm looking for her. He's hiding from me. We were sparing and I grabbed her hair and accidently ended up cutting it." Goku said scratching the back of his head._

_Vegeta started to laugh. "Oh gods. You cut your sister's hair! Kakarot you're an idiot. I'm surprised she didn't blast you into the next dimension."_

_"It's not funny Vegeta. Mom's going to be furious." Serenity's voice came._

_"Sere, come out here and let me see it. I'm sure it's not that bad." Vegeta replied. _

_"Sere, come on I'm hungry." Goku started to whine._

_Sere came out from behind a white rose bush three hundred feet in front of them. Her hair on the right side was two inches shorter than the left. "Food sounds good. But you're telling mother why my hair's uneven" Serenity glared at Goku. The three left towards the castle._

Usagi thought about the dream that awoke her that morning.

It had been a week since the emergency Senshi meeting and every night there had been a yoma attack, and as usual most of them were at the park. Mamoru had shown up at the end of the meeting and demanded to speak privately with Usagi.

_ "Don't you ever come by here demanding anything to do with my Princess. Do you hear me cape boy!" Hakura yelled grabbing the Earth Prince by his collar and shoving him against the wall of the corridor opposite the open apartment door._

_ "I don't know what you think you're doing Hakura," Mamoru struggled against the angry wind warrior._

_ "I'm about to kick your ass for raping my princess you pompous arrogant jerk."_

_ "Ruka. Ruka leave him alone. You're upsetting Usagi." Micharu said touching Hakura's shoulder._

_ "You're lucky cape boy. I never want to hear about you coming anywhere near Usagi again." Hakura said punching Mamoru in the face a couple times to get her point across._

_ "You can't keep me away from here Hakura. She's mine, she always has been and she always will be." Mamoru said spitting blood onto the carpet of the hallway._

_ "I'm not yours Mamoru. And I never will be." Usagi said from behind Hotaru at the door. "Just leave Mamoru."_

_ "You will be mine Usagi. Don't think that this is over." Mamoru swore walking down the hallway towards the elevators._

Mamoru had shown up every day trying to talk to her, and every day one of her Senshi sent him away. Every night a yoma attacked. The night that Hakura punched Mamoru Minako, Makoto, Rei and Ami took Usagi to the movies. _The first yoma attacked right in the middle. It took all nine of us to take it out. And that caped man hasn't shown himself lately, which has me even more worried. _Usagi thought.

"Are you in the mood for Chicken Parmesan Usa?" Makoto asked from the kitchen.

"Sounds good Mako," Usagi replied.

"I'll make enough for the girls. They should be getting here soon for the meeting." Makoto noted looking at the clock.

Sure enough a knock sounded on the door followed by Hakura calling, "Koneko." Makoto opened the door letting the four outer senshi in.

"We brought the salad and some sparkling grape juice," Micharu said taking the items into the kitchen.

"Thanks. The sauce is on and I'm just getting ready to fry the chicken the cook the pasta," Makoto said testing the oil temperature.

"How are you feeling hime?" Hotaru asked.

"I'm fine Taru. Tired from all the fighting but I think we all are. I'm just thankful that my job isn't as intensive as Hakura's or as focused as Ami's. How did the final week of school go?"

"Good. Michi-mamma and Hakura-papa already told them I won't be back next semester."

"Good." Usagi replied as the apartment door opened to reveal Rei, Ami and Minako.

* * *

After dinner the girls gathered in the living room. "So what have we determined about this silver door dimension?" Mina asked.

"Well there has been a lot of evil in that dimension. I have taken a look at the recent history of the dimension and I've seen several recurring hero's. A man named Goku, and one named Vegeta," Setsuna said looking at Usagi.

"I've been having some weird dreams, they could be memories. Goku and Vegeta are recurring figures in these dream. There was even one where mom was telling me about my dad….. '_Why didn't you tell me mother? Why did he leave? Why do you hate Saiyans? Do you hate me mother?' The princess asked with tears in her eyes._

_ The queen sighed. 'I didn't tell you because I didn't want you looking for him. Bardock, your father, was here for two years. Sent by King Vegeta on a diplomatic mission, the Saiyans are a race that is use to conquering kingdoms, mainly by fear. They send scouting parties and then an army. Bardock was part of a scouting party sent here. They wanted to conquer the Silver Alliance. When they set foot on the moon they apparently were expecting to transform into Oozaru's, giant monkey forms that wreak havoc everywhere they go, they are said to be invincible. When they didn't transform they couldn't figure out why. Bardock approached me on behalf of King Vegeta claiming to be interested in the technology that allowed him not to turn into an Oozaru. He spent two years working alongside our best scientists looking for information in the Eternity Main System. He and I fell in love several months into his time here. When I became pregnant with you and your brother we kept it secret from the entire kingdom. The only one who knew was Venus' mother. By the time you were born Bardock was almost finished his research. A son couldn't inherit my throne and there had never been a prince of the moon before so your father took him back to Vegeta-sai. It wasn't until after he left that I found out he was part of a party sent so the Saiyans could take over the moon.'_

_ 'Mom…..'_

"There's something else. Goku is currently dead. There was a battle several years ago that resulted in Goku sacrificing his life to save the planet. He has two living son's and his wife is still around." Setsuna said.

"Hm well that puts a dent in our plans doesn't it?" Rei asked.

"Not necessarily. I've been with Setsuna-mama at the gates and it seems to be that the Kai's and Yema are in this silver dimension." Hotaru brought up.

"I remember the Kai's" Lita said, "North Kai helped train many of our soldiers, and were even responsible for some of our training back in the Silver Millennium."

"Wait a minute…..silver door…you don't think that…Ami what type of readings did you get from that dimension?" Micharu asked.

"The energy readings that I've picked up are very similar to the Earth from the Silver Millennium. Technology from what we've seen is farther ahead than this earth, but if the events that we know to be true really didn't happen the way that we remember then it could very well be that we are the ones that were sent to an alternate dimension." Ami deduced.

"There is one other thing, princess. The moon there it's been destroyed." Setsuna said watching her princess carefully.

"I would hope so Setsuna." Everyone looked at the princess like she had just grown a second and third head. "My brother and Vegeta are Sayians. Without realizing that my brother is a Lunarian and that is essentially where his 'light' comes from they wouldn't be able to control the moon or the transformation into an Oozaru. You said my brother has two sons. Even they would be able to undergo the transformation under the light of the full moon. So I'm a princess without a kingdom. We've been through worse."

"So how will you fight at full strength?" Hakura asked.

"We can probably bring the moon back if it's needed. But I'm hoping that by going to this dimension we won't be needed to fight." Usagi replied.

"So we are all in agreement we are going to head to this alternate dimension?" Mina asked looking around at the group.

"My two weeks are up next week. I'm leaving with or without you guys. I'm going to make my family forget about me so they don't worry. Once I'm gone I'm not going to come back." Usagi said determined.

"We're going with you," Hakura said speaking for Micharu and Hotaru as well. "The semester ends next week. We've already pulled Hotaru's records and Setsuna's already enrolled her in the local high school there. We've even found a good sized house for everyone who is going."

"Count me in." Makoto said. "You guys are my family. I'm not letting you go on this adventure alone. Maybe I can open my restaurant there."

"Make my parents forget about me too. I haven't talked to them since we moved in together Usagi." Minako said grasping her hand.

"Mom isn't home to often from the hospital. I'll feel bad but it's my duty to protect you. Where you go I go." Ami said determined to stay by Usagi's side.

"I'll miss Grandpa….and the shrine…but my place is with you Odango. It always has been." Rei chuckled.

"Then it's decided. Everyone will be going." Setsuna stated. We can leave from here one week from today."

Ami's computer started to beep. Usagi swore grabbing her broach out of her subspace. "Duty calls ladies."

* * *

Exactly one week later the Senshi gathered together in the apartment of Minako and Usagi. They were bruised and battered up from the constant fighting over the past week. "We will have to travel from here to the gates and then enter the silver dimension." Pluto said leaning on her staff.

"That's fine Pluto. Open the Portal to the gates quickly so we can get through." Sailor Moon said panting.

The portal opened and everyone walked through, with Pluto and Moon being last. "I'm going to miss this place Pluto. It's been our home for so long."

"I know hime."

Pluto and Moon joined the others on the time plane. Just as Pluto shut the portal from the apartment, Tuxedo Mask appeared on the balcony to observe a completely empty apartment. "Damn it." Tuxedo Mask entered the apartment looking for any clue as to where the Senshi and Princess disappeared to. When none could be found the caped hero cursed yet again and summoned the dream guardian. Helios would have the answers he needed.

"You've been monitoring the Princesses dreams as I requested?" Tuxedo Mask asked the guardian.

"Yes Prince Endymoin. Although the Princess hasn't really been dreaming…memories have returned to her and they are most prevalent at night"

"Memories of what?'

"Her brother"

"Damn it. Do you know where she went?"

"She was going to find him."

* * *

"So this is South City." Rei said staring at the looming city before them.

The group detransformed and entered the city.

"The cars here…they fly…." Ami said in wonder as they entered the city.

"Damn it Ami. I don't care. We're looking for my brother's family, you can observe and dissect their technology later. I need you to focus!" Usagi demanded looking at their friend.

"Sorry Usa. The map I have of the city has Capsule Corp in that direction. I believe that the owner, Bulma Briefs, can help us" Ami said pointing.

"Why can she help us?" Makoto asked.

"She's close friends with his wife, ChiChi. And their sons spend a lot of time together." Setsuna replied heading off in the direction that Ami had pointed. None of them noticed the portal or the man that appeared behind them.

**Thanks to Meg and Ana for putting up with the randomness that this chapter involved...and you all should thank them for this chapter getting out like it did...I was going to make it longer. If you want more you know what you need to do. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ms. Briefs, there is a group of women at the front gates requesting an audience with you." The butler said as he walked into Bulma's office.

"Show them in," Bulma said not looking up from the contract she was reading.

Usagi and the girls followed the butler into Bulma's office. "Ms. Usagi Tsukino and friends," the butler said to get Bulma's attention.

The woman looked up from the contract she was reading. "Thank you Gavin," Bulma said dismissing the butler. Once the door closed behind him Bulma looked at Usagi, "How can I help you Ms. Tsukino?"

"Please call me Usagi, Ms. Briefs. We were hoping you could help us find my brother or his family." Usagi said.

"Please, Usagi, call me Bulma. And how do you expect me to help you find your brother?" Bulma asked skeptically.

"He had two names back in the Silver Millenium…..Kakarot and Goku. I have it on good authority that you know him"

"Wait a minute….I think you need to start at the beginning." Bulma said.

"We come from an alternate dimension. One thousand years ago there was life on all the planets. There was a huge fight and all life, except that of Earth, was destroyed. After some rather unfortunate recent events, my mother revealed that during that time I had a twin brother named Kakarot Goku. Our father Bardock, took him with him to Vegeta-sai and raised him as a Sayian. It wasn't until our 13th birthday that he returned with Prince Vegeta. Up until our sixteenth birthday we were almost inseparable. When the kingdom was destroyed the Queen sent my friends and I to a future in a different dimension and sent my brother and Prince Vegeta here."

"ONNA!" Vegeta yelled storming down the hallway.

"What is it!?" Bulma yelled.

The girls looked at one another as the door burst open showing a very upset Vegeta with burn marks on his training clothes. "The gravity room exploded again. Fix it."

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of something Vegeta?"

Vegeta took notice for the first time of the group of women standing before Bulma's desk. As quickly as he took notice the man turned to look back at Bulma. "I don't care what you're doing onna. Fix the damn machine."

"Vegeta…" Usagi whispered staring at the man as he left the room.

"What!?" Vegeta hollered looking back.

When no one answered the prince turned and walked back down the hallway ready to go blow something up.

"He's a winner." Hakura mentioned.

"Once you get to know him he really isn't that bad. Although from what you've mentioned I'm surprised he didn't recognize you." Bulma replied.

"He won't completely remember her until she changes into a form that he's seen her in before. But the late queen did block everyone's memories from that time so we would have 'happy' futures" Ami stated.

"I see. So who exactly are you to Vegeta?" Bulma asked of Usagi.

"Then I was to be his mate. He felt the pull for me on my fifteenth birthday, and Goku had a fit. Once I admitted to feeling the pull for Vegeta, early for a Saiyan but we believe it had to deal with my Lunarian Blood, my brother was all right with it and argued with the queen and our mother to allow the union. He even threatened to take me back to Vegeta-sai where our father would agree and we would be mated before the next full moon. The queen finally relented and we were to be married and mated by the full moon following my sixteenth birthday. The plans had been made and we were to announce the wedding at my birthday ball…" Usagi reminisced.

Bulma sighed. "And why have you come here now?"

"To find Goku and his family. We are aware that Goku is currently dead and are prepared to work out a way to bring him back. We were under attack in our dimension from an enemy that refused to show his face but of course wanted the Moon Princess. We have been having difficulty defeating the enemies minions and once Usagi found out she had a brother we determined that we needed to seek him out to assist us." Mina chimed in.

"The Moon Princess?" Bulma asked.

"We can't tell you who she is. You must understand our enemies have a tendency to use anyone who knows about us to their advantage. That's how we lost a close friend of ours." Mina stated remembering Motoki.

"I understand. Now about bringing Goku back…I'm afraid you won't be able to use the Dragon Balls, as he's already been wished back once. Is there another way to have him returned?" Bulma said.

"King Yemma, as well as the Kai's should be able to assist. Especially since we have a couple trump cards up our sleeves." Mina said glancing at Hotaru. Bulma looked at Mina confused. "Again I can't reveal to you what it is, just yet. But after he's back we'll let you know how he got here."

"I see. Well then is there anything else?" Bulma asked.

"Is there any way you can arrange a meeting between me and Goku's family. I don't want them to know who I am…..but I would like to see them? Maybe next week some time. We should be able to get Goku back by then." Usagi said as the other girls began to leave the room.

"I think I can arrange it. I'll throw a party and you all are of course invited. Say one week from today at five o'clock?" Bulma asked looking at her calendar.

"We'll see you then." Usagi said.

* * *

Sailor Moon stood with Saturn and Pluto watching the afterlife from the gates of time.

"Well I guess there is no time like the present. Are you ready Taru?" Sailor Moon asked looking at Saturn.

"Let's go get your brother back." Saturn said heading through the gate with Moon by her side.

The two senshi arrived at King Yemma's palace. "I remember playing here as a child, hime. Yemma use to let me help decide where people should go." Saturn said walking through the doors and towards Yemma's desk. As they moved to the front of the line neither noticed that they changed from their Senshi uniforms into their princess attire.

"Name?"

"Princess Hotaru of Saturn and Princess Serenity of the Moon," Hotaru said looking up at Yemma.

"Princess Hotaru….Princess!" What are you doing here? Queen Serenity sent you two to another dimension!" King Yemma exclaimed.

"My brother, Yemma. I need his help." Serenity said.

"Which brother Princess?"

"Huh?" Hotaru asked looking just as confused as Princess Serenity.

"You're father, and all three of your brothers are here."

"I thought I only had one. Well then I need them all Yemma. The more help we get the better." Serenity said.

"You will have to talk to the Kai's Princess. I can't let them out without approval from the Kai's. I recommend discussing this with the Grand Kai himself, as opposed to the quadrant Kai's. If you go through that door over there and take the stairs down you'll find a ship waiting to take you to the Grand Kai's Mansion." Yemma said pointing towards a door on the right wall.

"Thank you Yemma. We won't forget this." Hotaru said taking Serenity's hand and heading the way Yemma pointed.

* * *

Hotaru and Serenity landed upon the Sacred World of the Kais. "This place hasn't changed at least," Hotaru noted looking around.

"You've been here before?" Goku asked.

"Of course." Serenity responded.

"But this place is sacred." King Kai said looking around at the beautiful planet.

"I'm Queen of the Stars. No place is off limits to me or my guards." Serenity said starting to walk towards the only two life forces on the planet.

Serenity and group approached the Supreme Kai and Kibito. "Ahh Serenity, how nice to see you and Hotaru again." Supreme Kai said turning to acknowledge the two ladies.

"You as well Supreme Kai." Serenity said.

"So what can we help you with?" Kibito asked.

"We need the rest of my family," Serenity said.

"I see," Supreme Kai said sighing. The Kai closed his eyes and before the group appeared the three men in question, as well as a certain bald giant.

"Um Serenity…." Goku said powering up.

"Woah there big guy. They're family….well most of them at least. That bald freak you could probably get rid of but….." Hotaru said stepping in front of Goku.

"Hey there big guy," Turles said turning around and nodding to Kibito.

Kibito grunted in response.

"Hello Kakarot, whose the babe?" Raditz asked while eyeing up Serenity and Goku.

"She's your sister you idiot." Kibito said.

"Sister" Turles and Raditz sputtered at the same time.

Bardock stood there eyeing up his youngest son and the woman they were saying was his daughter. "I don't remember ever having a daughter," Bardock said.

"You wouldn't" Serenity said looking at the ground. "At the end of the Silver Millenium when I lost all of my senshi, Queen Serenity made a wish sending me and my guardians to the future on Earth in an alternate dimension. She erased everyone else's memories of us and re-wrote your past."

"So you're saying that what we remember isn't true? I'm not a rum loving pirate?" Turles asked.

"Your character wasn't changed, Turles. But Vegeta-sai being destroyed by the Ice-jins wouldn't have happened." Hotaru said.

"How did you…...look I don't know who exactly you are, or why you want us…."

"Shut up Nappa." Bardock snapped. "Look I don't exactly believe what you're saying. You don't have a tail and apart from my youngest son trusting you, there's no proof."

The group looked at each other for some time. King Kai, Supreme Kai and Kibito stood back, forgotten. "I can prove it if I must. Besides knowing that Raditz is a bigger sex addict then my cousin Mina, the Princess of Venus, and that Turles, Nappa, and Raditz literally emptied the storeroom of rum on my 15th birthday. There is a way to unlock your memories…"Serenity supplied slowly.

"Princess…You can't mean to?" Supreme Kai asked

"If I must Shin." Serenity said drawing the Silver Crystal from her chest. The princess closed her eyes and silently made her wish. After several moments Serenity opened her eyes and looked at the men questioningly.

"Nothing changed" Bardock said.

"Hello viata."

* * *

**Well guys I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to update this. Between Meg and Ana I've lost more braincells then we can count. (hehe told you I'd do it.) School and life has been a pain. And the muse hasn't been around. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello viata."

"Sere…..Serenity?"

"Hai viata it is me," Queen Serenity said walking closer to Bardock before touching his face slightly.

Bardock reached out to touch the long dead queen that he suddenly remembered. "How can this be? What did you do?"

"I did what I had to, to protect our children Viata. I was so blind to Earth's true intentions…..and I wanted to save Serenity from not having her mate around…"

"So erasing our memories, and sending our daughter and her protectors to an alternate dimension?" Bardock demanded.

"Not my best idea. I know. And now our daughter has paid the price."

"What do you mean paid the price?! What happened to Usagi?"

Raditz, Turles and Kakarot looked from Bardock and Serenity to Usagi. Kakarot being the closest found himself growling. "Who did it?"

"Did what?" Raditz asked.

"You can't sense the second ki?" Kakarot growled.

Bardock looked over his daughter. "I will assume from your mother's and brother's comments that it wasn't consentual. Who was he?"

Usagi shook her head trying not to replay the incident. Hotaru stepped in front of her princess shielding her anguish from her family. "Endymoin, Prince of Earth. We came here two weeks after we found out. As far as we are aware he doesn't know that she's pregnant."

"Did he follow you?" Turles growled.

"Not that we are aware of, but Mercury will be better able to tell you. She's been running scans on the area since before we arrived." Hotaru replied.

Bardock accepted the answer for the moment and turned back to his mate. "So why are you here?"

"Usagi wished for you to accompany her back to the land of the living. In order to do that you needed your memories viata. Please try to remember that her Senshi will not remember everything." Serenity said looking at the four other men.

"You won't be coming." Bardock determined.

"No viata. I can't return there. But you will not be alone."

Bardock eyed the queen questionably, and did not miss the slight twinkle in her eye. A twinkle that generally meant the time guardian had been involved and no other information would be given.

"So what's going on that you need our help?" Goku asked.

"The enemy we were facing, it was one of the few that we've ever had difficulty against. The type of energy they use is different from ours." Hotaru said.

"They use ki." Serenity supplied. "As senshi, we use magic. I don't remember much of my training from the silver millennium but I know that we need your help."

"So you need training. Well that's not an issue at all." Goku said.

"Speak for yourself," Nappa said remembering the beating he received several years earlier at the hands of Goku's son.

"Well Nappa, since you're coming with us it would stand to reason that you'll be receiving training too." Hotaru said.

"Good, he could use it." Turles supplied laughing.

"You all could." Shin supplied from behind the group. "The princess may not remember much of her ki training but you are also lacking in your magical training. I believe that you will need to be well rounded to face this enemy."

"Magical Training? Why would we need that?" Goku asked confused.

"In a fight between magic and ki the first one to land an attack is generally a winner. In the past those skilled in one knew nothing of the other. I suppose it's one of the reasons the battle happened when it did. A known union between a ki wielder and a magic wielder could prove disastrous to most of our enemies" Hotaru supplied.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the Senshi, Endymoin had indeed followed them to this new dimension. The Earth Prince had found a run-down house in the middle of Satan City and was in the process of searching for his beloved Usagi.

"She's got to be here some where damn it! We've found her senshi , where the hell could she have gotten to?" Endymoin demanded.

"I'm sorry my prince. I can't find her anywhere. "

"What good are you Helios!?"

"I am the dream guardian, where ever the Princess is she's not sleeping therefore I can't find her." Helios informed the prince calmly.

Endymoin sat down upon a pile of boxes and pulled a rose out of his pocket. Looking at the dream guardian, "What kinds of monsters are on this earth and what does it have that could be similar to my kingdom?"

"I will find out and advise you," Helios said vanishing from the house.

"Soon my sweet Serenity. Very soon indeed."

* * *

A week after the meeting with Bulma the remaining senshi arrived at Capsule Corp for the cook out. No word had been heard from their Princess or Soldier of Death. "I'm glad you could make it!" Bulma said as the group arrived carrying Mako's treats, "Mmmm. That smells delicious. You didn't have to bring anything but since we will probably end up feeding what would equate to an army I'm grateful. What is it?"

"Rum balls, Bread pudding, brownies, chocolate cupcakes.. with peanut butter icing, a bourbon sauce, caramel sauce, and a vanilla sauce." Makoto replied.

"Where is Usagi?" Bulma asked as she led Makoto and the girls over to the table holding the rest of the food.

"She hasn't returned yet." Makoto said.

"What the?!"

"Dad!?"

"Who the!?"

"Get the Brat out of here!"

"Nappa?"

"Mako…...you….."

"Nappa is that you? YOU IDIOT!"

"Um…...Hi Makoto." Goku said stepping in front of the bald warrior. "It's been a while."

"Move." Makoto commanded.

"Makoto, what's going on?" Rei asked.

"That bastard abandoned us. He swore he would be there, that he would protect her." Makoto growled.

Nappa gulped and moved further away from the pissed off woman. "Who Makoto?" Cosmos asked standing before the sparking woman, who had gotten past Goku.

"Anethia." Makoto murmured, barley above a whisper.

"Oh hunny," Cosmos said letting go of the transformation and changing back into Usagi while pulling the grieving woman into a hug.

* * *

After being pushed out of the way by Makoto, Goku moved to greet ChiChi, and Gohan, and discovered the newest addition to the family, Goten. Bardock, Turles, and even Raditz were introduced to the family, and after a rather appropriate broken nose, ChiChi even accepted Raditz under the threat of a more brutal beating should he ever kidnap her children again.

* * *

"So this is where you've been hiding Princess Serenity."

All eyes turned to se a mysterious caped man walking up to the group. "How did you find us?" Usagi asked

"You are not the only person capable of traveling through dimensions."

"What do you want?" Hakura asked moving in front of Usagi.

"Just what is rightfully mine."

"And what would that be?"

"The moon princess."

A growl erupted from Raditz as the mysterious man moved closer to Usagi.

"Oh so now the monkeys are protecting you. Not even they can keep you from me Serenity. You will be mine, and mine alone."

"Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"You will have to go through us before you ever touch our princess" Sailor Uranus said.

"Easy enough" the mysterious man said.

"World Shaking!"

"Oak Evolution!"

"Flame Sniper!"

The mysterious man dodged all three attacks and launched one of his own. "Silence Wall!" The attack aimed at the senshi was absorbed into Saturn's wall. However before anyone could react, a second attack was launched at Goku and his family. When the smoke finally cleared Gohan, and Goten were no where to be found, and Raditz, ChiChi, and Bardock were unconscious.

Goku in his rage ascended to Super Sayian 2 and launched at the man who would dare attack his family.

Ami, Hotaru and Usagi rushed over to assess the damage, and heal what could be healed. Crying was heard as Usagi turned ChiChi over to find Goten under her body, protected from the blast. Hotaru turned Raditz over, then proceeded to help Serenity turn Bardock over so Ami could get better readings on their vitals. "Taru, you have to try to heal her first." Ami said pointing at ChiChi.

"Here, if you give each of them one of these they'll heal up any injuries that they have." Krillian said handing Ami three Senzu beans. Ami proceeded to give one to Raditz and Bardock while Hotaru worked on healing ChiChi. Ami forced the woman's mouth open and attempted to get the bean down her throat to help the healing.

Goku, in his rage had broken the mans left leg, right arm, nose, and destroyed half of his clothing, revealing a blue eyed, dark haired man. Goku picked up the man, threw him into the air, and with a ki blast sent him flying away from the Capsule Corp compound.

Satisfied that the man would not be coming back, Goku turned and headed back to his family. Bardock and Raditz stood with their backs to Ami, Hotaru and Usagi, who surrounded ChiChi. Bardock handed his youngest, Goten then laid an understanding hand upon the mans shoulder. Goku walked around his father and brother. Usagi stood up and met Goku before he could see ChiChi. "Goku, I'm sorry, she…"the words died upon her lips as they both began to cry.


End file.
